


The Hungry Snake?

by Homestuck_Gay_Bean



Series: The Hungry and Not So Hungry Sides [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: BDSM, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Fat - Freeform, Fat Shaming, Knife Play, Knives, M/M, Master/Slave, Snake boy likes blood in his food, Stuffing, Weight Gain, master - Freeform, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-04 13:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homestuck_Gay_Bean/pseuds/Homestuck_Gay_Bean
Summary: Deceit has been getting large, and only he and Remus know why.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this is nice. btw, this is connected to "The Hungry Prince"
> 
> *ON HIATUS UNTIL I GET A NEW WRITING PARTNER*

Remus' arrival was announced the usual way, with the sudden influx of foul little bugs, the slimey kind that would make any lesser side scream. Not the trash man, though. He boldly appeared before his single companion, the scaled menace who seemed overall much too obsessed with making things look nicer than they were. It conflicted greatly with the walking ball of disasters usual intentions, but hey, he was kinda cute.  
Scooping up what appeared to be a work of sorts, the sickly green clad man strutted forward, popping it into his mouth with a disgusting little crunch.  
"Deeeee, who do you think you're fooling?" He sung, seemingly unprompted as he hopped onto the bed where his lover rested- not for long, though. Of course he had seen all of the snake's miserable attempts at a cover up. But the truth was evident; Remus was not one for denying hard fact.  
"Stop telling the others you aren't fat! I work so terribly hard on your figure, why do you have to go and- well- lie about all my work?" His whine was worse than any blaring alarm, but he couldn't care less as he draped himself frills and all over the poor man.

Deceit smiled at him, preparing himself to lie. Not that he really needed to prepare himself, but it just made it easier when talking to his lover. He ultimately hated those little bugs that always followed his lover.  
"Obviously not you, Remusss." He hissed, pushing the other side off of his plusher chest. He cursed himself for even letting the other man fantasize of making himself larger than ever before.  
"And why shouldn't I lie. It's fun. And I thought we agreed it 'twas a bedroom thing, or when we are aloe thing. Only."

He pouted more, already cranking up the volume of his irritating whine. "But its sexy. C'mon, it won't hurt to just let them see you're bigger, you don't have to tell them about it!" He argued, stubbornly throwing himself back over him.

"Remuss!"  
The liar yelped, feeling him fall on top of his stomach.  
"I don't want to tell them and if you don't fucking stop, I'll just increase your punishments!"

He smirked confidently, rolling his eyes.  
"Bet!" Remus teased, as usual, thinking himself to be too evasive to suffer any kind of half assed lecture or time out. He dropped a bug on the snake's face, giggling happily.

Deceit snarled, snapping his right hand. Damn, even his fingers were bigger. Suddenly, he was standing above remus, each arm holding some form of punishment.  
"Do you want to fucking test my patience, Slut?"

The little shit had the whole audacity to laugh, rolling away and standing up. He wasn't usually very intimidated by Deceit; he just respected him, and in a way, looked up to him (currently both figuratively and literally.)  
"I made breakfast!" He cheered, ignoring the threat. Internally, he was shook, and of course turned on by it.

The side sighed, vanishing his weapons. He loved him. There would be time for punishment later.  
"Fine, Remusss. Where shall we be eating today?"  
He moved next to him, arms behind his back, holding the opposite wrist in each hand. Chest puffed.

Remus practically squeed, grabbing him by the shoulder and dragging him to their shared kitchen. He had done his lover the favour of NOT wrecking the place, all though the meal he had laid out looked like a nightmare disaster of sugary horror. Pancakes! Piled high with whipped cream, syrup, honey, chocolate, something resembling skittles, and much more.  
"ITSSOGOODLOOK." He shoved Deceit through the doorway, proudly gesturing to his garbage heaps of food.

He winced, staring down at the pile of sugar and carbs.  
"Hm. And what do I get in return for eating this, Pet?"  
He asked, turning to his cute lover.

"You get. To eat. My really good food?" He offered, pulling a fruit by the foot from the mound of whipped cavity inducing pain, shoving it into the other's face.

Deceit scowled, chewing quickly through the sugar treat. He did not hate the flavor, per-say, but it wasn't the best thing that could have been stuck in his mouth.  
"No... You have to give Master a treat when he's done. Just like I treat you when you do something good, you need to do the same for me. If you expect me to put anymore into my mouth, Slut, then you need to think of something better than that."

"I've got nothing." He frowned, crossing his arms quite childishly and glaring up at the man. "How about you eat this, and I give you a CD that plays dying animal sounds behind blaring Wii music?"

"While that sounds perfectly delightful, no. It's not enough."  
He spat out, turning around to walk back into his room.  
"Maybe next time, Remusss."

He scrambled after him, somewhat annoyed by the suggestion that his delicious delicacy wasn't enough.  
"Go eat it!" He huffed, defiantly latching onto the back of Deceit's shirt and attempting to drag him back in.

The snake smirked, turning quickly enough so that one of his hands could shove the other side down onto the floor.  
"Excuse me, what did Master say about disobeying him?"  
He asked, a cold gaze staring down upon Remus.

He growled, looking away. As much as he loved to bitch and whine and irritate his partner, times like this made it particularly difficult. Just his tone of voice made Remus go weak, nevermind what he was actually saying.  
"Eat it!" He repeated, his face turning a soft shade of red.

"Hm.."  
He paused to think. He did put a lot of effort into this meal. And, he looked so pitiful.  
"I don't think I will~"  
He slurred, sitting down at the table.

He scooted over across the floor, his head thumping against the man's lap. "Fine. Give it." He demanded.

He raised an eyebrow at him, smirking wide.  
"Give what, my sour yet succulent little pet?"  
He knew exactly what he wanted. But playing these games were oh so fun for him.

Remus blushed harder, pressing his face down into Deceit's legs. It was still so weird to him, letting the other side treat him like that. Though, he was pretty sure the whole dynamic was his own 'creative' idea to begin with. "Nothing, just eat the food! Or don't. I can't tell what you mean, half the time."

He nodded, grabbing a fork from next to the plate, and digging into the sweet monstrosity.  
"Hm."  
He hummed, petting the man at his knees.

He leaned into the touch, waiting expectantly for feedback on his strange food creation. Although he would probably cry if he said anything bad about it.

"The pancakes are... Not terrible?"  
He lied, smiling. They were positively amazing! They were even better than Pattons pancakes, and Pattons cooking is amazing.

Remus grinned, nuzzling even harder against his squishy thighs. He was so proud of himself. Kinda. He only learned to cook for his poor thin lil DC, anyway.

He dug into the plate, going quickly. He always ate quickly, not wanting someone to come up and steal it. Just the instinct of a snake.  
"At this rate I'm going to become positively massive, even in snake form."  
His tone sounded worried, but his body language was of a horny man.

"I hope so!" He nodded, grinning wildly as he watched the other devour his sugary meal. It was almost unbelievable how much his boyfriend's actions turned him on.

Deceit smirked, continuing to eat until there was nothing left but scraps.  
"Have you eaten yet, Pet?"  
He asked, planning on giving him the scraps, per the usual of their relationship.

"Of course not! Give!" Well, other than the bug- but that was only to weird Dee out, and probably didn't actually break any of the rules. He pushed himself up eagerly, attempting to examine what tasty bits might be left.

"Here."  
He smirked, handing him a plate with some frosting and gummy candies, but not much.

For at least a moment he was pleased, licking up the hard earned remnants of the complex breakfast. But once that was done, he squinted disappointedly down at his plate. Then glanced up at the man.  
"More?" There had to be something else! He made so much!

"No, Remus."  
He sighed, leaning back in his chair. God, his belt was so damn tight. He vanished his belt, leaving his belly to puff out more.

He smacked his head against the snake man's knee again. "I'm hungry too." He complained, reaching up to grab at the soft tum fat.

He crossed his arms over his chest, frowning.  
"Not my fault, but, I guess that could be your reward. For behaving while I ate."

He squinted even harder, this time directing his gaze up to his companion. "Good enough!" He decided after a moment, not wanting to get himself in trouble for something as foolish as denying a reward.

"Go get something small to eat."  
He said, yawning. He was always so tired after stuffing himself.

He rolled his eyes, standing up to dig through their messy cupboards. Of course, he knew where everything was. He had put it there!  
Pulling out a bunch of random junk, much like a cartoon character, he discovered a box of cookies. Hell yes! He shoved like, five cookies into his mouth, before settling onto the countertop with his treasure. 'Small' was a relative term.

Soon, the snake had passed out, not before vanishing to his room, and moving into his snake form which had a much larger stomach.

Remus finished up his cookies, happily dusting himself off before sliding down to the floor. Now it was just time to find another activity to fill his time. He knew better than to wake his boyfriend from his nap, anyway. He figured Deceit would sleep until lunch, so maybe he could get started on that!

~~~

After a few hours of making food, laying in weird places, playing with tiny critters, and a small very quiet one man band break, Remus had prepared an ACTUALLY mature looking meal of long ass Italian sandwiches.  
These are just the only foods I know. Forgive me.  
Once again, he rushed into the man's room, momentarily shocked by the snakey form. Oh well, it wasn't like he hadn't seen it. Sneaking over, he grabbed him by the tail, tugging gently to wake him.

The snakes eyes opened wide, turning and hissing at the man.  
"Ngh-"  
He was flustered when he turned back, being taken advantage of in one of his most vulnerable times by someone he loved!  
"What the hell, Remus!"

He looked a bit frightened, unsure of what he had done wrong.  
"Uh- I made you lunch-?" He informed him, obviously confused.  
"I came in to wake you up!"

The man paused, nodding slowly.  
"Okay..."

"What's wrong?"  
He asked, tilting his head. It wasn't like his confident man to be all hesitant, especially not over his awesome meals!  
"Are you not hungry?"

"I am, just shaken is all."  
He sighed, standing up. Shit! Center of gravity where are you in these trying times!

"That was nothing compared to the way I woke you up earlier." He reminded him, blinking owlishly. "I ate a worm."

"Just, never pull my tail. Ever again."  
He threatened, glaring at him.

"How come? Its shiny. And scaley." He poked the man's face, grinning once again. He seemed impossible to phase.

He summoned a whip, frowning.  
"You don't have to know, that's just an order!"

He stepped back, but still pressed for an answer. "You should tell me! So I don't do it."

"If I tell you, you'll do it to torture me!"  
He was scowling now, wanting this conversation to be over.

"No! Not if you tell me not to. Probably." He argued, jumping up and down. He reeallly wanted to know.

"It hurts, and is scary."  
He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Does not." He shook his head, doubting it completely. "Come eat the food, you big baby man."

"Fine!"  
He stomped to the table, sitting down in front of the sandwiches.

"You're so grumpy." He looked upset for a minute, before brightening up and crawling into the side's lap.  
He would die without attention.

Deceit frowned, pushing him off.  
"On the ground. No getting in my lap until you earn it."

He crawled back up, clinging tightly to him. "I want to be here, I'm gonna be here." He countered.

"No! You are not allowed!"  
He hissed, shoving him down harder. The whip rematerialized.  
"Ten lashes."  
He hit him once, snarling.

He yelped, scrambling away as soon as the first hit landed. He was on his feet in seconds, eyes wide as he realized his antics had gone too far. He'd definitely be punished now, whether he attempted an escape or not.

"Down on the ground, now. And remove your shirt, Ssslut."  
He hissed, hitting the ground, hard.

He whimpered, shaking his head frantically. "No, wait, I've changed my mind, I think I'll sit on the ground this time!" He attempted.

The other side kneeled down, lifting up his chin with the end of the whip.  
"No. You seem to have forgotten what happens when you disobey me, Remus. I think you need some relearning."

Remus sighed dramatically, his hands falling to grasp the hem of his shirt. "Maybe." He admitted nervously. He did have a tendency to act out, but he wanted constant attention, which just wasn't possible.  
Pulling off his mess of splattered clothing, he tossed it onto the ground and crossed his arms over his chest, still looking uncertain.

"Turn around."  
He spat out, standing to his full height.  
"Let us get this over with, shall we?"

He groaned, spinning himself around and bending over slightly, hands pressed hard against his knees as he drew in a long breath, preparing himself for the pain.  
"Hurry up." He grunted "Make it quick, or I'll put chipmunks in your pillowcase."

He frowned at that, quickly hitting his four more times, stating each number for each hit.  
"Five more, Ssslut."

He glared at the floor where his hands had slipped from his knees and onto the hard tiles, hissing quietly in pain. His jaw shut tight, he resisted the urge to make some smartass playful comment and dig his hole deeper.

He laughed, hitting him faster and harder, having taken influence from his lovers craze.  
"6! 7! 8! 9!!!! and~"  
He paused.

He trembled, tears in his eyes as he waited with both relief and anticipation. The only sounds that had left his tightly pressed lips were howls and whimpers, he had finally shut up. And now, just one more.  
He just wished the godawful tease would do it already.

Deceit kneeled down next to his lover, kissing his neck.

He waited a minute, breathing heavily, then looked over at him. He flashed a little smile and wiped at his eyes, but didn't move from his spot.

The liar smiled gently.  
"Come on, you can sit next to master as I eat, okay, Pet?"  
He asked, brushing his hair out of his pretty eyes.

Remus nodded happily, leaning into his chest for a moment before crawling back to his usual spot beside the chair and yawning quietly.  
"I regret not putting more spicy peppers on your sandwiches." He teased light heartedly. He didn't seem too upset by his punishment, although he was a bit more calm and relaxed.

He sat down, patting his head. "Hm. how about..." He glanced at remus, smirking. "The little slave feeds his master?"

He tilted his head, unsure of what that meant.  
"I did, though, I made the food." He frowned. "You want different food?"

"No, pet. I've become too lazy to even feed myself. And it's all your fault."  
He stared at him.  
"Why don't you do it yourself?"

"Oh." He hesitated at first, before realization hit him and he leapt to his feet, grabbing a portion of the few subs and shoving it clumsily against his master's mouth.

Deceit paused, trying to work through the bite. Once he had, he opened his mouth again. Smug.

He decided he really enjoyed this process. Feeding the man was almost better than watching him eat, although both activites were now his favourite.  
"You like it, right? I though I should try something new. And I know you don't always like eating sugary food, so I thought I'd try something new-" He rambled as he continued to feed him, making a bit of a mess.

He nodded, swallowing down all that was put past his jaws.

He helped him finish as much as he could of the meal, even offering him various drinks in between bites, before stepping back and waiting for his next 'orders'.

"God, you're being such a good boy right now~"  
He pet him, kissing him quickly.  
"Finish feeding me, and we can go fuck with the other sides."

He nodded eagerly, looking across the table. He had prepared more than just sandwiches, but very little remained of anything else. He scooted forward a small bit of some kind of macaroni salad and pudding, his best, which he saved for last of course. Determined to prove he had gotten the point from earlier, he very gently helped the man enjoy the last morsels of food, trying to keep himself calm long enough to be allowed to go fuck some shit up. "All done!" He exclaimed, at this point a pent up ball of sillyness energy, or whatever it was he did.

He laughed, setting a hand on his stomach. He noted it wasn't as bloated as earlier. But, it was just as large. This was slightly concerning on how he was going to hide it.  
"Let us go. I hope you have saved some of that mischief for them."  
This, was a joke. Remus always had mischief. always...


	2. Stuff it in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit is back from his encounter with Patton, and he has half a cake. And a hunger for blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I love writing these! Deceit is so much fun to play, especially when you don't write him as constantly lying like people do with Kokichi Ouma.

Deceit sighed, opening the door to his room with the hand not containing the half of cake given to him by Patton. He was hungry again, even after eating only a few hours before!  
"Whatever. Not my damn fault." The snake groaned to himself. He wanted some time alone. Or, as alone as he could be with Remus in the house.

"You're back!" Came the enthusiastic voice of his aforementioned boyfriend, popping up from the bed, having hid under a mound of blankets. "Thank the gays! I almost missed you." Remus cheered, almost lunging for him before noticing the cake. "Ooo! I didn't know you baked-?"

"I don't." He said curtly, setting it down on the table. "Our dear padre decided to give me half of it. He and his pig ate a quarter and Roman had the last piece." The snake explained quickly, frowning at Remus.

Once the cake was safely placed on the table, he didn't hesitate to jump up and wrap all four of his limbs around the other dark side, clinging tightly to him.   
"So you're going to eat it, right?"

Deceit raised an eyebrow at his lover, smirking. "Of course, Remusss. Only if you behave for me. You know the rules, Ssslut~" He hissed out, pushing his clinging, disgusting little slut off of him. "I'm going to assume you have been masturbating without my permission?"

"An I oop-"   
He glared up at him from the floor, before his eyes went wide and he scrambled to toss his body over the mess of blankets.   
"No! Why would you even assume such a thing?"

The snake stared down upon the other side, sneering. "You have a large tendency to break my rules. Especially ones that affect you being pleasured." Deceit crossed his arms over his chest, staring at him harder.

He stared intensely down at the bed, before standing up, still clutching the blankets close to him. "Laundry time! See ya Deedee."

Deceit hissed, grabbing the other side by the collar of his shirt. "No, dumbass bitch. You are not leaving, and you definitely not leaving before I eat and finisssh." Damn Deceit could be scary

He dropped the blankets, grinning wildly. There was now a large and obvious spot of a specific sticky white substance smeared on his shirt from the covers, exactly what he had been trying to hide.   
"We're gonna fuck?" He asked excitedly.

"No." He said curtly, dropping him. He walked to the chair, sitting down, and crossing his legs. "If you don't feed me, I'll take away your orgasm for two weeks as I grow bigger and bigger you dirty slut."

"Uh huh. Good luck with that. You already did such a good job at that." He rolled his eyes, gesturing to his little mess. "But yeah, I'll feed you!"

He rolled his eyes, setting his boot upon the other sides shoulder. "Don't tessst me, whore." He snarled, wanting to beat some sense into Remus.

He rolled his eyes, easily stepping away. It was impossible to get him to behave for long. "Yeah, but then this wouldn't be fun, so I think I will!"

The snaked turned towards the table, frowning at the sugary monstrosity that was the cake Patton baked. "What do you have, Remus."

"Have? I don't have anything." He tilted his head, momentarily confused. He sensed some kind of bargain was about to be made, though.

"Food, Remus. What have you made for me, to make me change my mind from absolutely destroying you and your rights." Deceit scowled down upon him, pulling out a knife.

Remus stumbled back, whooping with excitement. "Nothing! I didn't expect you to be home so soon." He laughed, eyes wide and shining with glee.

"Then feed me the cake, before I eat you instead, ssslut~" He hummed gently, swiping a bit of frosting off of the cake.

He examined it for a moment, before gathering a handful and- shoving it right into Deceits nose, smearing it across his scales, and failing to get it anywhere inside his mouth.

Deceit snarled, cutting into Remus' leg. "Bitch!!!" He yelped glaring at him.

He cackled, leaping back on his uninjured leg to quickly check his new wound. "It was an accident?" He lied, licking some blood off his fingertips.

The man grabbed his hand away from him, licking the blood off his fingers and moaning. "And you were hiding such a deliciousss treat away from me. Sssuch a bad boy, Remusss~"

He swayed slightly on his feet, weak at the knees from the sight. "I think I've already explained to you that if its in my body, then my blood is mine!" He argued, determined to 'win' this time.

Deceit pushed him down, wielding another small knife. "And I thought I told the damn ssslut that your body belongsss to me, no matter what. Your blood, isss mine. Your body isss mine!" He hissed, cutting him on his arm licking it quickly.

Remus whined loudly, trying to tug his arm away. "Bet!" He screeched, glaring up at him.

He removed the other sides shirt, smelling him deeply. "God, I can't wait to tassste even more of your deliciousss, amazing blood~" He giggled, cutting him again, knowing the other side would safe word if he was hurt enough.

He groaned quietly, tilting his head back for the other in a small show of obedience, still weakly squirming and struggling to keep up his rebellious persona.

Deceit smiled wider, pulling the cake over. "Finally ready to obey, Ssslut~? Master will fuck you rough and good if you do."

He considered it, tempted by the offer. Half of him suspected it was a lie, but that was much too reasonable of a thing to believe for someone as stupid as him. He nodded slowly, stilling his movements and scooting closer on his knees. "Fine, but only because you, uh, suck, dumbass."

He shook his head, sitting back in his chair. With a flick of his wrist, he cut him again with a pleased look on his face. "Hurry, or I will lose my patience."

He winced slightly from the stinging of the cut, before taking another chunk of the cake, carefully lifting it to the man's lips.

Deceit smirked, taking the piece into his mouth. "Mm... Again. Keep feeding me until I tell you to stop."

He squinted angrily, but kept feeding the larger man, roughly nuzzling his thighs in between offerings.

The knife dissipated from his hand after this bite, petting the head of the man between his legs, gently and carefully.

He leaned into the touch, quietly enjoying a gentle moment before the rough treatment he was eagerly anticipating. He kept feeding him cake, until it was gone and there were only globs of icing and jelly left on his hands and the plate.

Deceit frowned at the lacking of cake, petting his not nearly full enough belly. "Fine, thisss will have to do." He sighed, rematierializing on the bed, half naked.

Remus smiled, jumping to his feet with an impossibly wide grin and shuffling to the bed, before slumping against the edge and staring up at him.   
"You're just never satisfied, huh? I bet you can unhinge your jaw and eat entire cow! No wonder you're so hungry all the time." He mused. "I want to see if you can do that. Eat me!"

He nodded, rolling his eyes at the other man. "Shut up." He sliced at him again with a serated knife.

He screeched, a high pitched wail like some kind of deranged fire truck, and crawled onto the bed despite the addition of another dripping wound. "Thats not even fair, I'm not allowed to use knives and you are??"

Deceit smirked, leaning in to kiss and lick at the wound. "I'm the Massster, and you're the ssslave." He looked delighted.

"The master of being a huge creep maybe?" He whined, making quiet noises of need as he felt the other's soft tongue against the smarting gash.

He snarled, summoning a flat knife this time for clean cuts. "Ssshut up~" He cut right under his breast, sucking on the delicious blood

For once he actually obeyed, if only for a few moment, moaning at the conflicting sensations. "Just fuck meee." He whined desperately.

Rolling his eyes, he flipped him right over, hissing in his ear. "Asss you wisssh, Ssslut~"

Remus grinned, bucking his hips wildly up against him and trying to grab onto the larger side once again. "Hurry." He groaned.

He dissipated his lovers pants, along with his own, slipping his finger quickly into him unlubed.

He shuddered, pressing himself back against the intrusion. "You're a tease." He reminded the scaled menace, panting.

"Duh~" he purred, smiling wider. A second finger. And then a third. He didn't care if he was hurting.

He clawed at the mattress, yipping and flinching away suddenly from the steadily increasing burn. "Dee!" He huffed. It wasn't too much for him, he just hated to make things easy. "I'll fuck one of the others if you don't do it right."

"Ssshut your whore mouth." A small cut on his inner thigh, the burn quickly being sucked away.


End file.
